


i just wanna (be ordered around)

by soobiscuits



Series: #IJW [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, jen is dabbling in mpreg omg what is the world coming to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun just wants to be ordered around by his pregnant husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna (be ordered around)

**Author's Note:**

> or, alternatively, 
> 
> the first thought that assaulted jen's mind when she woke up at 6AM.

“Yixing?” Baekhyun softly asks, tone cautious. 

 

He sees his husband glancing up from the book that propped up by the top of his round belly, a questioning expression forming on his face. “Yes… Baekhyun?” 

 

“Um.” Baekhyun shuffles towards the couch, and gently sits next to Yixing. He crosses his legs and places his hands on his thighs. He then straightens his back and lifts his head up with a slightly determined expression on his face. The determination fades when Baekhyun sees how intently Yixing is staring at him and he can’t help but let his head drop a little. Nonetheless, he asks, “Do… you want anything?” 

 

“Anything?” The confusion in Yixing’s tone sounds so adorable to Baekhyun, and if it were any other time other than now, Baekhyun would have pounced on his husband and ravaged his equally confused yet adorable face while cooing (like the hubby-idiot that he is). 

 

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah.” 

 

“Uh…”

 

“Do you want a specific dish for lunch?”

 

“Well…”

 

“How about for dinner?” 

 

“Mm…”

 

“Want a back massage?” 

 

“Um…” 

 

“Feet massage?” (Baekhyun’s tone grows a little desperate.)

 

“Not exactly…”

 

“Leg massage?” (A little  _ more  _ desperate.)

 

“Hmm…”

 

“ _ Anything that I can do for you? _ ” (Baekhyun reeks of desperation by now.)

 

Yixing doesn’t respond this time, and Baekhyun can feel desperation overwhelming his body. He has kept his eyes on Yixing the entire time but when he sees the confusion expression dissolving into another that of a frown, Baekhyun quickly darts his eyes downwards. He misses the frown turning into a fond smile. 

 

He doesn’t miss the way Yixing’s hand rests gently on his head and his fingers weave into his locks, gripping a little tightly. (Just the way Baekhyun likes it in  _ other times _ .) Baekhyun unconsciously leans into the hand, closing his eyes as he lets the tendrils of heat emanating from Yixing’s fingers warm his head, his body, all the way to his curled toes. He doesn’t feel that distressed anymore, though some of it remain. He feels Yixing’s gaze on him, the familiar warmth causing the corners of his lips to rise ever so slightly but the moment the image of Yixing’s frown flashes through his mind, the small smile drops and he unconsciously lets out a sigh. 

 

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” 

 

The concern so unhidden in Yixing’s words causes Baekhyun to wince and once again he feels disappointed in himself for making his husband worry about him. It’s already hard enough on Yixing since he has to worry about their angel growing in him, atop of his work and household matters. Baekhyun really doesn’t want to make things harder for Yixing by exercising that worry over him too.  

 

“Have you been listening to Chanyeol’s stories about Kyungsoo again?”

 

Baekhyun has never snapped his head upwards so quickly in his life. He has also never squawked so parrot-ish in his life either. “W-What!? How do y-you know?” 

 

Yixing just smiles. “I bumped into Chanyeol at the juice bar yesterday. And the day before.” He blinks. “And the day before that.” 

 

Baekhyun groans. Then groans  _ louder  _ after what Yixing had said sinks into his brain. “You went to the juice bar on your own  _ again _ ? Xing!” He whines, bottom lip sliding out into a mini pout. “You’re supposed to call me when those cravings hit!” 

 

The laugh that rings out causes Baekhyun’s pout to grow. And it grows bigger when Yixing removes his hand from Baekhyun’s head. 

 

“Unlike Chanyeol who can work from home,  _ you  _ can’t.” The fond smile on Yixing’s face is excruciatingly cute. It takes all of Baekhyun’s willpower to throw himself onto his husband (and risk a miscarriage). “And you know how I don’t like to bother you when you’re at work.” 

 

Baekhyun whimpers. “B-But…”

 

“But what?” 

 

“But I want to be like Chanyeol!” Baekhyun finally wails. “I want to run downtown for sushi, only to panic when the Japanese restaurant doesn’t do takeaways and having to face your wrath when I call you to tell you that. I want to wash your hair for you when you don’t feel like doing anything on your own in the bathtub. I want to stuff more pillows under your back for you, when your back acts up in the night, or massage your back whenever you want one. I want to go to the juice bar for you and get whatever concoction you want, only to get a whack on the head when I get the drink wrong and then I’d have to go get it again. I want to–” Baekhyun inhales, then breathes out, “I just want to be ordered around by you.” 

 

The soft kiss that Yixing leaves on Baekhyun’s lips takes him aback, and he’s so surprised that he almost misses the words Yixing murmurs against his lips. “But you’re not Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah. You’re not as tall, and your voice is not as deep. And I’m certain that puberty doesn’t hit a person twice.” 

 

In other circumstances, Baekhyun would have gone into a mock rage mode upon realising that he’d just been sassed by Yixing. But this isn’t the  _ other circumstances _ , so he doesn’t. Instead, he just drops his head for the umpteenth time that day and mumbles, “Yeah, it doesn’t…”

 

Baekhyun jerks away from the hand that reaches towards his face, but it chases after him and successfully manages to cup a side of his face, tilting his head up. The eyes that Baekhyun meets with are the most beautiful ones he’s ever seen. He hadn’t known that a pair of eyes can hold that much affection, _that much_ love. Warmth inexplicably explodes within his body. 

 

“Baek, you have to understand that we’re not Chanyeol and Kyungsoo; that we’ll never be like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. We don’t have what they have, and similarly, they don’t have what we have.” Baekhyun makes a move to interrupt but Yixing shushes him with another gentle kiss. “Chanyeol’s been telling me that he misses working at his office, that working at home doesn’t do very well for his productivity, but he wouldn’t have it any other way because he’s happy. Because it’s the only genuine request from Kyungsoo. All those running around because Kyungsoo ordered him to are due to Kyungsoo’s hormones, but when Chanyeol’s home after running those errands and purchasing those food, Kyungsoo always tells him that he’s sorry for making him do all that. 

 

“So don’t beat yourself up if you think you’re not being helpful as compared to how Chanyeol is, because you’re not Chanyeol and I’m not Kyungsoo; I won’t subject you to such treatment all because of my hormones.” Yixing says against Baekhyun’s lips. 

 

The living room is silent. All Baekhyun hears are their soft breaths, peppering against each other’s lips as their foreheads meld together and Baekhyun finds himself getting lost in Yixing’s eyes. 

 

“Then… I suppose your genuine request is to not order me around?” 

 

“Mm, you can put it that way.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“But, since you’ve made known that you actually  _ do  _ want to be ordered around, I’ll take you up on the offer.” 

 

“... Really?” 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

And then Baekhyun’s mind explodes from Yixing’s complicated-and-long-as-hell juice order. 

 

_ And  _ he barely manages to keep his hands to himself when Yixing finds him still sitting on the couch with a blank expression and lets out a low growl of  _ get going already!  _

 

Baekhyun has never been so turned on (and dumb) in his life. 

  
  


(Baekhyun does indeed get Yixing’s juice order wrong. And he has to go back for another with a piece of paper that Yixing has, kindly, written his order on. 

 

He bumps into Chanyeol then, and laughs at his friend’s own piece of paper scrawled in Kyungsoo’s writing. His order is complicated and long as hell, too.) 

**Author's Note:**

> reading mpreg before bedtime is definitely not a good i — oh gosh should i do a whole series of mpreg drabbles for other pairings too asdfghjsjfkdldms — dea


End file.
